Jan Dismas Zelenka
Jan (Lukas Ignatius) Dismas Zelenka (Louňovice pod Blaníkem (Duits: Launowitz; in Bohemen), 16 oktober 1679 - Dresden, 23 december 1745) was contrabassist en componist. Biografie Over zijn leven is weinig bekend. Vast staat dat hij Johann Sebastian Bach en zonen persoonlijk heeft gekend en dat Bach hem tot een van de belangrijkste componisten van zijn tijd rekende. Aan het begin van de twintigste eeuw was zijn werk vrijwel geheel in de vergetelheid geraakt; pas sinds de jaren zeventig wordt zijn werk weer met enige regelmaat uitgevoerd. Zelenka ontvangt zijn eerste muzieklessen waarschijnlijk van zijn vader, de cantor en organist van Launowitz, nabij Praag. Hij bezoekt daarna zeer waarschijnlijk het Jezuïetencollege Collegium Clementinum te Praag, waarvoor hij in de periode 1704-1723 ook enkele composities aanlevert. In 1709 blijkt hij als musicus verbonden aan de huishouding van de adellijke Praagse Von Hartigfamilie. In 1710-1711 verhuist hij naar Dresden waar hij als bassist in de hofkapel van August de Sterke wordt aangenomen. Dit orkest, waaraan Zelenka voor de rest van zijn leven verbonden blijft, zal gaandeweg uitgroeien tot een van de beste orkesten van Europa. De jaren 1716-1719 staan voor Zelenka in het teken van studie en verdieping. Veel blijft over deze periode onduidelijk: bezocht hij in deze jaren inderdaad Venetië, waarvoor in 1715 in de hofkas geld vrijgemaakt werd, en was hij daar enige tijd leerling van de componist Antonio Lotti? In elk geval verbleef hij vanaf 1716 met grote regelmaat in Wenen, waar hij onderricht kreeg in contrapunt van de in zijn tijd vermaarde keizerlijke kapelmeester Johann Joseph Fux. In Wenen gaf Zelenka zelf ook les in contrapunt aan Johann Joachim Quantz. Terug in Dresden neemt Zelenka vanaf 1719 samen met kapelmeester Johann David Heinichen het op zich de composities te verzorgen voor de hofkerk van Augustus de Sterke. Vanaf 1720 zal Dresden onder hun handen uitgroeien tot het centrum van katholieke kerkmuziek in de Duitstalige landen. De belangrijkste composities van Zelenka in deze jaren zijn zijn 27 Responsoria pro Hebdomada Sancta (ZWV 55) en zijn tegenwoordig bekendste werk: zijn zes triosonates (ZWV 181), vooruitstrevende kamermuziek waarvan de structurele en thematische complexiteit in deze periode alleen in het werk van Johann Sebastian Bach te vinden is. In 1721-1722 bezoekt Zelenka Praag en in 1723 ontvangt hij van het Collegium Clementinum de opdracht om een Melodrama de Sancta Wenceslao (ZWV 175) te componeren ter gelegenheid van de kroning van keizer Karel VI tot koning van Bohemen. De uitvoering in september 1723 in het bijzijn van het keizerlijke echtpaar wordt voor Zelenka een artistieke triomf. Wellicht ook in samenhang met de kroningsfeesten ontstaan in 1723 een aantal orkestwerken (ZWV 186-189). Vanaf 1726 begint Zelenka een lijst op te stellen van zijn composities. Ondanks zijn grote inzet voor de Dresdense hofkapel in deze jaren (hij neemt veelvuldig de plaats in van de ziekelijke kapelmeester Heinichen), blijft hij het magere salaris behouden van een gewoon orkestlid. Als Heinichen in 1729 sterft, neemt Zelenka al diens verantwoordelijkheden op zich. Het is uit enkele petities aan zijn werkgever duidelijk dat de componist verwacht dat hij Heinichen nu zal kunnen opvolgen. Deze verwachting komt niet uit. Waarschijnlijk omdat hij de modieuze nieuwe opera in zijn stad wil bevorderen, benoemt de Dresdense keurvorst in 1733 niet de meer traditionele Zelenka maar de jongere aanstormende operacomponist Johann Adolf Hasse tot kapelmeester. In plaats daarvan ontvangt de oudere componist enkele jaren later de nieuwe titel 'Kerkmuziekcomponist' en een verhoging van zijn salaris. Vanaf 1733 loopt de compositorische activiteit van Zelenka snel terug. Zijn gezondheid laat vanaf 1735 waarschijnlijk steeds meer te wensen over en er zijn aanwijzingen dat hij betrokken raakt in een slepende rechtszaak. Desondanks ontstaan in deze jaren zijn belangrijkste werken: vijf missen, waaronder de drie zogenaamde 'Missae Ultimae' (1740-1741). Hij sterft in 1745, ongehuwd, enkele dagen voor Kerstmis. Er is geen enkel schilderij of afbeelding van hem bekend. Ook over zijn persoon is vrijwel niets bekend: in de negentiende eeuw merkt een musicoloog op dat tijdgenoten hem beschouwden als “een gereserveerde, bijgelovige katholiek, maar ook een respectabele, stille, eenvoudige man”. Composities Werken voor orkest * Capriccio in D, voor hobo, natuurhoorn, strijkers en bc (ca. 1717, ZWV 182) * Capriccio in G, voor hobo, natuurhoorn, strijkers en bc (ca. 1718, ZWV 183) * Capriccio in F, voor hobo, natuurhoorn, strijkers en bc (ca. 1718, ZWV 184) * Capriccio in A, voor hobo, natuurhoorn, strijkers en bc (ca. 1718, ZWV 185) * Concerto a 8 concertanti, voor hobo, strijkers en bc (1723, ZWV 186) * Hipocondrie a 7 concertanti, voor hobo, strijkers en bc (1723, ZWV 187) * Ouverture (suite) a 8 concertanti, voor hobo, strijkers en bc (1723, ZWV 188) * Capriccio in G, voor hobo, natuurhoorn, strijkers en bc (1729, ZWV 190) Werken voor harmonieorkest * Altsächsischer-Fanfarenmarsch Nr.1 * Altsächsischer-Fanfarenmarsch Nr.2 * Altsächsischer-Fanfarenmarsch Nr.3 Overige instrumentale werken * 6 Sonates "a due con due bassi obligati", voor hobo (of viool) fagot, cello en bc (ca. 1720-1721, ZWV 181) * Negen canons op een hexacord, (ca. 1721, ZWV 190) * Zes trompetfanfares, ZWV 212 (toegeschreven aan Zelenka) Missen en gewijde muziek * Missen: Missa Sanctae Caeciliae (ca. 1711, ZWV 1); Missa Judica me (1714, ZWV 2); Missa Corporis Domini (1719, ZWV 3); Missa Sancti Spiritus (1723, ZWV 4); Missa Fidei (1725, ZWV 6); Missa Paschalis (1726, ZWV 7); Missa Nativitatis Domini (1726, ZWV 8); Missa Corporis Domini (1727, ZWV 9); Missa Charitatis (1727, ZWV 10); Missa Circumcisionis (1728, ZWV 11); Missa Divi Xaverii (1729, ZWV 12); Missa Gratias agimus (1730, ZWV 13); Missa Sancti Josephi (1731, ZWV 14); Missa Eucharistica (1733, ZWV 15); Missa Purificationis (1733, ZWV 16); Missa Sanctissimae Trinitatis (1736, ZWV 17); Missa Votiva (1739, ZWV 18); Missa Dei Patris (Missa ultimarum prima: 1740, ZWV 19); Missa Dei Filii (Missa ultimarum secunda: 1740, ZWV 20); Missa Omnium Sanctorum (Missa ultimarum sexta: 1740, ZWV 20) * Requiems en andere werken voor de dodenmis: Requiem in c (ZWV 45, toegeschreven aan Zelenka); Requiem in D (1733, ZWV 46); Invitatorium, lectiones et responsoria (1733, ZWV 47); Requiem in d (ca. 1731, ZWV 48); Requiem in F (vóór 1730, ZWV 49: toeschrijving onzeker); De profundis (1724, ZWV 50) * Werken voor de Heilige Week: Lamentationes pro hebdomada sancta (1722, ZWV 53); Lamentationes pro hebdomada sancta (1723, ZWV 54); Responsoria pro hebdomada sancta (1723, ZWV 55); Miserere in d (1722, ZWV 56); Miserere in c (1738, ZWV 57); Immisit Dominus pestilentiam (1709, ZWV 58); Attendite et videte (1712, ZWV 59); Deus Dux fortissime (1716, ZWV 60) * Oratoria: Il serpente del bronzo (1730, ZWV 61); Gesu al Calvario (1735, ZWV 62); I penitenti al Sepolchro del Redentore (1736, ZWV 63); Sub olea pacis et palma virtutus: melodrama de Sancta Wenceslao (1723, ZWV 175) * Psalmen: Dixit dominus (1725, ZWV 66), Dixit dominus (1728, ZWV 67); Dixit dominus (1726, ZWV 68); Confitebor tibi Domine (1728, ZWV 70); Confitebor tibi Domine (1729, ZWV 71); Confitebor tibi Domine (1725, ZWV 72); Confitebor tibi Domine (1729, ZWV 73); Beatus vir (1725, ZWV 75); Beatus vir (1726, ZWV 76); Laudate pueri (1729, ZWV 81); Laudate pueri (1725, ZWV 82); In exitu Israel (1725, ZWV 83); In exitu Israel (1728, ZWV 84); Credidi propter quod (1727, ZWV 85); Laudate dominum (1728, ZWV 87); Laetatus sum (1726, ZWV 88); Laetatus sum (ca. 1730, ZWV 90); In convertendo (1728, ZWV 91); Nisi Dominus (1726, ZWV 92); Beati omnes (1728, ZWV 94); De profundis (1728, ZWV 95); De profundis (1727, ZWV 96); De profundis (1724, ZWV 97); Memento domine (1728, ZWV 98); Ecce nunc benedicite (1739, ZWV 99); Confitebor tibi (1728, ZWV 100); Domine probasti me (1728, ZWV 101); Lauda Jerusalem (1728, ZWV 102); Lauda Jerusalem (1728, ZWV 103); Lauda Jerusalem (1727, ZWV 104); Magnificat (1727, ZWV 107); Magnificat (1725, ZWV 108); Psalm 150 "Chvalte Boha silného", voor bariton en orkest, ZWV 165 * Litanieën en Te Deums: Te Deum (1724, ZWV 145); Te Deum (1731, ZWV 146); Litaniae de venerabili sacramento (1727, ZWV 147); Litaniae de venerabili sacramento (1729, ZWV 148); Litaniae Lauretanae (1718, ZWV 149); Litaniae Lauretanae (1725, ZWV 150); Litaniae Lauretanae 'Consolatrix Afflictorum' (1741, ZWV 151); Litaniae Lauretanae 'Salus infirmorum' (1741, ZWV 152); Litaniae Omnium Sanctorum (1735, ZWV 153); Litaniae Xaverianae (1723, ZWV 154); Litaniae Xaverianae (1727, ZWV 155) * Overige vocale werken: Alma Redemptoris Mater, voor sopraan en orkest, ZWV 124; Ave Regina coelorum Nr. 4 in g-klein, ZWV 128; Da pacem Domine, voor dubbelkoor, strijkers en basso continuo, ZWV 167; Haec Dies'', ZWV 169; Regina coeli laetare in F-groot, voor solisten, gemengd koor, 2 hobo's, 2 violen, altviool en basso continuo, ZWV 134; Salve Regina, mater misericordiae, voor sopraan, fluit, 2 hobo's, 2 violen, altviool en basso continuo, ZWV 135; Salve Regina in g-klein, ZWV 141; Salve Regina, voor gemengd koor en kamerorkest, ZWV 185; Serenata, cantate voor 4 sopranen, alt, gemengd koor en orkest, ZWV 177; Sub tuum praesidium, ZWV 157 (10 zettingen) Zelenka, Jan Dismas Zelenka, Jan Dismas Zelenka, Jan Dismas bg:Ян Дисмас Зеленка ca:Jan Dismas Zelenka cs:Jan Dismas Zelenka da:Jan Dismas Zelenka de:Jan Dismas Zelenka en:Jan Dismas Zelenka eo:Jan Dismas Zelenka es:Jan Dismas Zelenka fr:Jan Dismas Zelenka he:יאן דיסמאס זלנקה is:Jan Dismas Zelenka it:Jan Dismas Zelenka ja:ヤン・ディスマス・ゼレンカ no:Jan Dismas Zelenka pl:Jan Dismas Zelenka ru:Зеленка, Ян Дисмас sl:Jan Dismas Zelenka sv:Jan Dismas Zelenka zh:扬·迪斯马斯·泽伦卡